


So You Like It Then?

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humanized, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Barricade has a gift for Soundwave.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **'Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule/Crackalackalicious  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Barricade/Soundwave  
>  **Warnings:** Spark smut!  
>  **Notes:** For LB82! Happy Yule, my twin!! (Let's call it Christmas Eve at the Base.) I'll add this into the main Cracka fic later on. ^_^

Of course the brats had decorated Soundwave's room, Barricade thought with a grin as he entered. Ratbat wasn't there yet, but Soundwave lounged on the bed, eyes half-lidded as he watched the lights twinkle. Whether it'd been brought in with the huge tree downstairs or separately, Barricade didn't know, but Soundwave's family had their own little tree in the corner. The multicolored lights dimmed, glowed brighter, then blinked a few times before starting the cycle over.

"It is pretty," Soundwave murmured, eyes not shifting from the tree as Barricade locked the door.

"Yeah." Barricade crossed to the bed and crawled on to press in against Soundwave's side. "Wanted to give you this before tomorrow." They had managed to keep things quiet to this point, and he saw no reason to ruin that.

Soundwave finally looked away from the tree to the flat, wrapped box Barricade offered. "Ratbat is playing a game with his brothers downstairs."

Barricade chuckled as they both shifted to sit up better so Soundwave could unwrap the box. "Good to know, but I wasn't planning to try anything on you in here."

"You locked the door."

"To stop interruptions." Actually, it'd been purely habitual. If Barricade was alone in a private room with Soundwave, he locked the door.

Soundwave gave him a grin and lifted away the lid on the box only to gasp. "I love it."

"Figured you might." Barricade smiled as the framed picture was lifted out of the box. He'd gotten lucky in that he hadn't even had to nudge any of the others into thinking a picture for Soundwave was a good idea. The Seekers, Bumblebee, and all Soundwave's offspring were clustered together at the puzzle table. It was candid, none of them even noticing as Barricade had edged around for the best angle. More difficult had been leaving the file for Sideswipe with the request to print it and frame it as a gift for Soundwave without giving away who was asking. Luckily, Sideswipe liked leaving _some_ things a mystery if it seemed to be for a good cause, and he had followed Barricade's instructions.

Soundwave's fingers moved lightly over the glass, brushing over each face before he put it back in the box, and in a single motion, moved the box to the side and threw himself at Barricade. Barricade fell back to the mattress with a laugh, only to gasp as a burst of bright spark energy rushed through him. He wound his arms around Soundwave's middle to hold him close and tipped his head into the sudden, hungry kiss, his spark reaching back.

"So... you like it then?" Barricade asked, breath hitching as Soundwave's mouth moved to his throat, hot, teeth scraping the delicate skin.

"Yes."

A harder pulse caught Barricade, shooting lightning through his body, and the smirky grin fell away on a gasp. He spread his hands up Soundwave's back, under the soft fabric of his shirt, then dragged his nails back down. The shiver was nice, and it also made Soundwave's spark skitter over their rhythm before throbbing back even faster and harder. Barricade let himself sink into it, not bothering to slow it down. There would be time tomorrow to sneak off and indulge, for now, he was content to let Soundwave lead them to a fast, blissful release.

And blissful it was. Barricade bit back a groan, fingers digging into Soundwave's back as the telepath whimpered into his neck, both of them taut as a bowstring before all the tension drained away, leaving a warm haze in its wake.

Barricade gave it a minute to catch his breath, then grinned and said, "You're welcome."

Soundwave nipped his neck, but Barricade could feel the smile.


End file.
